swsefandomcom-20200215-history
JATM Introduction
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You are about to take you first steps into a larger world. Following the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker, the first of a new generation of Jedi Knights, reestablishes The Jedi Order and begins training new students in the ways of The Force. The new Jedi Order starts out on Yavin 4, and then eventually moves to other locales, including the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Many years after Luke's time, his descendant, Kol Skywalker, rises to the rank of Jedi Master and becomes one of the preeminent leaders of The Jedi Order. It is from this perspective, that of students at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, that this book is written. The Jedi Academy Training Manual is a guide to The Force, The Jedi, and The Sith. Inside this book, you will find a wealth of knowledge pertaining to all aspects of The Force found in the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. This book provides many new options for players of Jedi characters as well as other Force Traditions, designed to enhance your game experience. Though much of this content is geared toward players, Gamemasters should find this material just as useful in crafting NPCs. There is more to being a Jedi than just Force Powers and Lightsabers. The Jedi tradition is steeped in history, and The Jedi are as much soldiers of an ideal as they are masters of incredible Force power. Likewise, The Sith are far from two-dimensional villains; most every Sith Lord is cunning, devious, and complex. Throughout this book, players and Gamemasters alike are encouraged to look beyond the surface and see the motivations that make these characters memorable parts of the Star Wars saga. This book has different kinds of thematic sidebars, as introduced below. These sidebars provide extra information, adventure hooks, and ideas to enhance the Saga Edition experience. Sometimes these sidebars contain new rules elements; other times they simply provide a bit of story or flavor to stimulate the imaginations of players and Gamemasters. Pay special attention to these sidebars, for they often enhance the text of the chapters in which they appear. Courses of Study This book contains information for both Gamemasters and players. Below is a brief summary of the material contained herein. * Chapter 1: Power of the Force presents new Talents, Feats, and Force Powers for heroes and villains. The bulk of the new mechanics in the book appear here, including the Lightsaber Form Powers, Force Regimens, and the new material for the Jedi Heroic Class and for the Force Adept, Jedi Knight, and Sith Apprentice Prestige Classes. * Chapter 2: Philosophy discusses the philosophical side of apprenticeship. This in-depth look at the philosophy of The Jedi covers the basics of Jedi life as well as the dangers that all apprentices face, including temptation from The Dark Side. This chapter also introduces several variant rules for how to use The Dark Side of The Force. * Chapter 3: Equipment and Artifacts includes an in-depth look at the physical objects that are key elements of The Jedi and The Sith traditions. This chapter includes a comprehensive guide to Lightsaber Construction, lists many of the variant Lightsabers available for use, and provides a close look at Holocrons, including the Holocron Creation process (Which is tied to the Destiny system). * Chapter 4: Affiliated Programs takes a look at several Force Traditions that differ from The Jedi. These alternative Force Traditions can serve as a basis for the creation of characters who use The Force but do not adhere to the tenets of The Jedi or The Sith. * Chapter 5: Instructors and Alumni looks at some of the most influential beings in the history of The Jedi Order. This chapter covers many major figures stretching back as far as The Great Hyperspace War and as far forward as the founder of the new Jedi Order, Grand Master Luke Skywalker. * Chapter 6: Dangers of Study introduces some of the threats that a Jedi apprentice might face during his or her career. This chapter includes many new Beasts that threaten Jedi students, as well as a rogues gallery of those who have succumbed to The Dark Side of The Force. This chapter presents antagonists that Gamemasters can use to spice up their campaigns. * Chapter 7: Studying Abroad covers the various sites and locations that are of historical significance to The Jedi Order. Though only a few individual locales are of great significance to The Jedi or The Sith, this chapter takes a look at what makes those locations special, and how they can be used in adventures. Exchange Courses Though much of this book discusses Force-users in terms of Jedi and Sith, the book is equally useful to those who follow other Force Traditions. With an entire chapter devoted to new Force Traditions, players who don't want to play a traditional Jedi have much to draw upon for inspiration and character concepts. Additionally, this book features two new Force Traditions that have never appeared elsewhere. Both The Shapers of Kro Var and The Wardens of the Sky were designed from the ground-up to fill particular niches in the Saga Edition Roleplaying Game rules and include open-ended stories so that they can be dropped into any campaign, regardless of era. Several other traditions, including The Baran Do Sages, The Matukai, The Tyia, and The Zeison Sha, originally appeared in previous editions of the game and are included in this book, as they make excellent choices for heroes looking for alternatives to The Jedi. Message from the Faculty Welcome to the Jedi Academy. As a new student, you will find the faculty and staff here interested in helping you adjust to your new environment. Periodically, new students will be issued memorandums and messages from faculty members, intended to guide you in your quest for knowledge. Each of the faculty members here at the Academy has taken a personal interest in seeing that you receive the attention that you deserve, and the messages they send you will likely reveal essential information. Pay close attention to these messages, as they will make your apprenticeship much easier. Independent Study This book introduces a number of new mechanics and mechanical subsystems. Most of these are contained in Power of the Force and Equipment and Artifacts, with a few scattered appearances elsewhere in the book. For example, Power of the Force introduces a new subsystem known as Force Regimens that give Jedi characters something to do in their downtime. Likewise, Equipment and Artifacts introduces advanced rules for Lightsaber Construction, helping to tailor each weapon to the Jedi who wields it. This book also describes how a character might come to possess a Force Spirit mentor (As Obi-Wan Kenobi was to Luke Skywalker) or how one can devise monstrous Beasts created using forbidden Sith Alchemy. Power of the Force also introduces a new type of Force Power that draws upon the various Lightsaber Forms practiced by The Jedi, and serves not only to provide interesting new combat options but also to make Lightsaber Forms a greater part of the character. Each Lightsaber Form Power is tied to a particular Lightsaber combat technique, and possessing the correct Talent from the Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree further enhances these Force Powers. The Lightsaber Form Powers also allow Jedi characters to make use of certain iconic abilities of the films and comics without having to invest precious resources such as Talents into such abilities. Holocron Lesson Greetings, student. I am the gatekeeper of this Holocron, Jedi Master Tedryn. I shall assume that you obtained this Holocron from one of your instructors and did not simply steal it from the archives when none of your Jedi Masters were watching them. Within this Holocron you will find a wealth of knowledge that even your own Jedi Masters may not have. Given the enduring nature of the Holocron, I can provide you with complete historical records of events from my time, likely the distant past to you, and instruct you on the ways that we "Ancient" Jedi went about things. However, be forewarned that not all of the knowledge I possess is for students just beginning down the path of enlightenment; many of the techniques within this Holocron are intended only for advanced students. Please take the proper precautions when using any of the techniques that I share with you, as they can be quite dangerous. Beware the Dark Side Though this book is intended to be used by heroes, much of the material herein covers mechanics and information more suitable for villains. Gamemasters should, of course, feel free to rule that any of the Sith or Dark Side mechanics are simply unavailable to heroes. However, this book also provides ample material for running campaigns in which the heroes are Dark Siders. Though these campaigns can be tricky, the information in this book should make it easier to create a variety of Dark Force-users, just as this (And other books) have expanded upon the Jedi to create a greater diversity of archetypes. Additionally, Gamemasters should also be sure to peruse the first few chapters for new mechanics for their villains in heroic games. Many of the mechanics for Dark Side Force-users were designed to help facilitate more interesting encounters, and while some of the sample characters and creatures in Dangers of Study make use of these mechanics, there are far more combinations waiting to be explored that can be found in a single character or creature. Whispers of the Sith Spirit Ah, young student. I see you have come in search of knowledge. Did you know that The Jedi are not the only source of knowledge of The Force at the Academy? It is true. The Dark Side of The Force holds much for you, my young apprentice, and in time, if you heed my instructions, you could become a powerful master of The Force. These Jedi do not know that a powerful Sith Spirit lurks in their midst, and, if you wish to seek out the true way to control the power of The Force, you would be wise to heed my words and keep my teachings to yourself.